Hungry
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Dark Magician Girl is hanging out with her girlfriend, Anzu, for the day and gets hungry. Stageshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**The first stageshipping one I wrote got really popular so i decided to wrire another. Enjoy ;)**

Dark Magician Girl smiled because days like these were rare. Being the guardian of another realm meant she couldn't take anytime out for herself, which was a shame as she loved being with her girlfriend.

She glanced over at Anzu, glad they could link their hands in public because girls usually do that kind of thing as friends.

As soon as she was able to clear a day she let Anzu know so they could spend the day together. Dark Magician Girl often toned down her look so she was sporting a tank top and skirt instead of her usual get up but people did so a double take at the sight of her.

Dark Magician Girl continued to unashamedly stare at her girlfriend knowing that Anzu had realised because of the pink tint on her cheeks. She always wondered how she had never been in a relationship before her because she was absolutely beautiful, inside and out.

She sighed softly, she could feel desire pent up within her. Her busy schedule meant that she was unable to satisfy herself so sometimes she wouldn't mind her dates with Anzu being in her bedroom only.

Starting to feel herself heat up, especially between her legs she stopped walking making Anzu give her attention.

"What's the matter?" Anzu asked and glanced at the blonde.

Dark Magician Girl bit her lip but then found a smile curve on her lips. "I'm hungry."

Anzu's eyebrows knitted together. "Hungry?" She said, knowing fully well that being a duel monster meant she didn't have an appetite, though sometimes she ate anyways. "Where would you like to eat?"

"I'm not that kind of hungry," Dark Magician Girl replied with a smirk. She pulled Anzu closer and let go of her hand and placed hers on her hips and caressed them softly.

Anzu's eyes widened and she felt herself heat up which stretched the blonde's smile. "C'mon," she said and grabbed her hand again and pulled her deeper into the park.

When Dark Magician Girl found an area secluded but bright enough she pushed Anzu against a tree and grabbed hold of her hips again.

Anzu could feel her go red again. "But Dark Magician girl, what about other people we can't just -"

"Silly Anzu, you have appeared to have forgotten that I am a magician," she chided playfully, with the flick of her wrist it appeared that a curtain was drawn around them shielding them from the world.

Anzu was impressed but felt herself become flustered, even though they had only been dating for a short while they had definitely gone all the way and Anzu was still trying to get to grips with the fact that she was having mind blowing sex with a duel monster.

She looked at the blonde girl and saw the smile on her face that confirmed that yes they were going to have sex in a park because she was horny. Anzu didn't mind too much though, Dark Magician Girl was amazing with her tongue and the very thought of her sexy body made her wetter than it should.

Dark Magician Girl was the one who closed the space between them by capturing the brunette's lips and encircling her arms around her waist. Anzu lost herself in the kiss and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

Dark Magician Girl soon licked Anzu's lip and instantaneously Anzu opened her mouth. Their tongues played with each other and explored their lover's mouths.

It wasn't long until Dark magician girl moved her hands up Anzu's top. She trailed her fingertips up Anzu's flat stomach and reached her breasts. She squeezed them, wondering why Anzu bothered to wear a bra whenever they hung out. She always ended up taking it off anyway.

Anzu moaned into Dark magician girl's mouth and lowered her hands to grope her girlfriend's ass. All her previous inhibitions were long gone.

Dark magician girl then pulled away from Anzu and didn't hesitate to pull off Anzu's top, exposing her white bra. But that didn't last too because she quickly removed it and tossed it to the side.

"Out of the thousands of years I have lived, your breasts continue to be one of the most beautiful things I have seen," Dark magician girl complimented and knead the mounds. She licked her lips before lowering her face and kissing Anzu's soft skin.

Anzu hummed in delight and closed her eyes to savour the feel of the blonde's skilful tongue. She kissed her breast, before flattening her tongue to lick her areola and then bite on her teat. Afterwards she sucked and bit on her fleshy cleavage hard enough to leave love bite. She continued to kiss Anzu's breast for a couple of minutes before switching to her other one and lowering her hands to grab her rear.

Once satisfied with her breasts, Dark Magician Girl started to kiss down her stomach until she reached the top of her shorts.

She pulled away for a moment and moved her hand to her crotch and rubbed gently making Anzu's legs part. Dark Magician Girl saw a damp patch, making her giggle and rub her there for a few seconds.

"Dark Magician Girl don't tease. Just touch me already," Anzu moaned. Dark Magician Girl smirked but knew that her own underwear was soaked. She unbuttoned her shorts and tugged them down. She eyed Anzu's underwear wondering why Anzu bothered to wear them. She tugged them off as well and licked her lips at the sight of her delicious sex.

She ran her fingers over the length of her womanhood before rubbing her folds. Anzu felt her knees getting weak so she pushed her back against the tree so she didn't fall to the ground.

Dark Magician Girl delved her fingers into her folds and rubbed her silky skin. She went for her clit and rubbed it the way she knew her lover liked before leaning forward and adding her tongue.

She sucked the hood of Anzu's clit and trailed her fingers down to Anzu's love hole and tracing over the opening. Anzu's fluids coated Dark Magician Girl's finger before she decided to plunge herself inside to feel the familiar hotness of Anzu's womanhood.

Anzu felt as if she was going to melt and knew that if she wasn't using her strength to lean back on the tree, she would've slid to the ground.

Noticing her lover's trembling, Dark Magician Girl used her free hand to lift one of Anzu's legs and anchored it on her shoulder, making Anzu feel more secure and giving herself more access to her lover.

Dark Magician Girl curled her finger inside the girl and explored her inside, knowing exactly where to find Anzu's g-spot. Anzu became louder and louder, her panting and gasps would alert attention to everyone within the park, it was a good thing her girlfriend was a magician.

Dark Magician Girl felt herself get wet at Anzu's delicious sounds and started to suck onto her clit before adding another finger into the girl. She thrust them in and out and started to pick up speed.

"Fuck yes Dark Magician Girl," Anzu moaned. "You're so good."

In response to the praise Dark Magician Girl thrust two more fingers inside, stretching Anzu's slit and causing her juices to drip onto the grass.

It wasn't long until Anzu screamed, "I'm cumming!" and went over the edge. She squirted everywhere, just the way Dark Magician Girl liked it. She pulled out her fingers and sucked Anzu's delicious cum off before pushing her face into Anzu's core and lapping up everything she could.

Once satisfied the girl was dry, although she knew it wouldn't stay like that for long, Dark Magician Girl moved back and met Anzu's eyes.

"You're delicious," Dark Magician Girl swore and licked her lips, which still had cum on them.

Anzu looked down at her girlfriend and can only wonder how she felt herself getting turned on again.

She unhitched her leg from Dark Magician Girl's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Why don't you get ready?" Anzu purred. "I'm starting to get hungry myself."

Dark Magician Girl perked. With a click of her fingers her clothes were off, leaving her bare. She grinned she turned around and anchored her knees and hands to the ground giving Anzu a wonderful view of her ass.

"Dinner is served," she teased.

Anzu felt herself get into a horny frenzy as she dropped to her knees in front of Dark Magician Girl's ass. She slapped her ass before pushing them apart and exposing her beautiful soaking pussy and anus.

Anzu leaned forward and sucked on her butthole first, making Dark Magician Girl instantly tremble. She ran her tongue over the hole before placing a kiss on it before moving further down.

She kissed her slippery folds and started sucking on her juices before moving one of her hands and trailing it down so she could stimulate her clit.

She continued to suck on Dark Magician Girl's cunt as if her life depended on it and picked up speed as she massaged her clit, making the blonde girl cry out in pleasure.

Waves of pleasure washed over Dark Magician Girl, making her arms shake and her wanting to melt into the ground.

Anzu brought up one of her fingers and pushed it into Dark Magician Girl's pussy. She curled her finger as she continued to lick her fluids before deciding to push another finger in and start pumping them.

Dark Magician Girl gasped loudly and dug her fingers into the ground as Anzu finger fucked her. Anzu added two more fingers in and trailed her tongue upwards to lick her anus. She ran her tongue over it and pressed kisses onto her and she picked up speed as she thrusted into her girlfriend.

"Anzu I'm cumming!" Dark Magician Girl cried as she went over the edge. She squirted on to Anzu's fingers before Anzu pulled them out and moved her tongue back down to lick up all of Dark Magician Girl's cum until she was clean.

When she was satisfied, she leaned back and Dark Magician Girl turned around and sat next to the girl.

Anzu smirked and started to lick on her cum coated fingers, furthering exciting Dark Magician Girl so she joined in. They both sucked on Anzu's fingers until they were clean.

"I'm not entirely satisfied yet, shall we have dessert at your place?" Dark Magician Girl teased.

Anzu rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Yes sure. Let's go. But we should probably put the rest of our clothes first."

Dark Magician Girl nodded and jumped up. She summoned her staff and with one wave, they were fully clothed and with another, the magic curtain fell. She reached out to Anzu and grabbed her hand to pull her up, before eagerly guiding her back to her house, already hungry for more.

 **Reviews, please!**


End file.
